Odeur Salée
by Ink's Feather
Summary: Voilà comment tout à commencé. Voilà le tout début de l'histoire. La Rencontre De Montauk.


_Odeur Salée._

C'était un très bel été à Montauk. Le soleil brillait en permanence, et une légère brise de bord de mer soufflait, provoquant une douce chaleur. Les palmiers dansaient au gré du vent. L'air était salé. Et la mer était calme.

Sally Jackson, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, finissait son été avant de retourner à New York, où elle habitait. Elle bronzait paisiblement, habillée d'un joli maillot de bain bleu clair qui lui allait à ravir. Elle se redressa et son regard bleuté scruta les nuages gris qui commençaient à arriver au loin. Elle se dit qu'elle allait se baigner une dernière fois avant de partir faire ses bagages.

Elle entra doucement dans la mer, sa chevelure ondulée se laissant aller par le vent alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, ce qui renforça sa beauté naturelle. Après avoir profité de la brise, elle plongea. Sally aimait beaucoup l'eau. C'était apaisant d'être sous la surface, c'était comme si tout allait au ralenti. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de bienêtre infini.

Sally était bonne nageuse. Pourtant, elle ne vit pas la vague qui arrivait dans son dos, renforcée par la tempête qui se préparait et elle ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Elle fut projetée vers le fond de l'océan, sans arriver à nager vers la surface à contre – courant.

Tout allait au ralenti à présent. Mais ce n'était pas l'atmosphère dont elle avait l'habitude. C'était bien plus angoissant. Il n'y avait que du bleu autour d'elle. Les bulles d'air qui s'échappaient de sa bouche se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ses gestes se faisaient lourds, elle n'arrivait plus à nager. Ses bras étaient tendus vers la surface alors que ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu. Elle commençait à perdre connaissance.

Puis, elle vit quelque chose surgir d'une vague et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa alors. Et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle put de nouveau respirer. Elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans l'inconscience, avec un étrange sentiment de sécurité.

Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, Sally fut éblouit par la lumière du soleil. Elle était allongée sur son transat, en maillot de bain. Elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé. Avait – il vraiment eut cette tempête ? Et si oui, combien de temps avait – elle dormit pour avoir devant les yeux un ciel si radieux ? Ou s'était-elle juste endormie une heure de plus ?

Puis elle remarqua un homme debout, regardant l'horizon où le ciel et la mer se rejoignaient. Elle se leva, s'approcha lentement de lui et put voir son visage. Il était beau, c'était incontestable. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais indomptables, et des yeux verts océan magnifiques. Il ne s'était pas raser depuis deux jours, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme, et un sourire planait sur ses lèvres. Il portait un short de plage avec des motifs imprimés en étoiles de mer et une chemise bleu pâle tachetée d'auréoles de sel.

Et il sentait la mer.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** »

L'homme se retourna lentement et son regard quitta l'océan pour scruter le visage de Sally avant de lui sourire. Le cœur de celle – ci manqua un battement. Son sourire était tellement chaleureux.

« **Tu es réveillée** » dit – il.

La jeune femme le questionna du regard, comme s'il parlait dans une autre langue.

« **Tu as failli te noyer. **»

Elle fixa la mer une demi – seconde, le regard vide, le temps de se rendre compte que ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas un rêve, qu'il avait bien eut un début de tempête, qu'elle avait bien été projetée sous l'eau et qu'elle avait bien vu quelque chose surgir de l'eau pour l'aider.

Et ce quelque chose, ou plutôt ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** reprit – elle.

- **Je suis un vacancier, je passais par là et je t'ai vu. Je m'appelle Patrick.** »

Il tendit la main, et attendit que Sally la saisisse, qu'elle se présente à son tour, qu'elle le remercie et qu'elle lui sourît peut être. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa.

« **Vous mentez.** »

Le dénommé Patrick resta muet, apparemment surpris du ton ferme qu'avait employé la jeune femme. Elle le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle croyait tellement fort en ses mots, même s'ils ne semblaient pas avoir de fondement.

« **Vous avez surgi d'une vague.**

**- J'ai plongé pour te sauver,** assura – t – il, tu as dû...

- **Vous mentez ! Et vous ne vous appelez même pas Patrick !** »

Stupéfait, l'homme la fixa une seconde avant de sourire, amusé. Sally avait placé une main sur sa bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle l'avait traité de menteur, comme si elle savait mieux que lui qui il était. Elle était vraiment stupide !

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, lâchant même un petit rire devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Puis il planta ses prunelles vertes étincelantes dans ses yeux, la désarçonnant.

« **Tu es perspicace, Sally.** »

Le fait qu'il prononce ainsi son prénom provoqua une étrange réaction chez Sally. C'était chimique. Comme des papillons au creux de l'estomac. Comme une décharge électrique. Et des fourmis dans tout le corps.

« **Comment connaissez – vous mon nom ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?**

**- Sally,** commença l'homme avec un sourire, **je ne t'aurais pas laissée te noyer. Tu es jeune et tu viens ici chaque année après tout, tu aimes cette mer, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser te noyer.** »

Sally eut un geste de recule, se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme et comment pouvait-il en en connaître autant sur elle. Elle était incertaine et pourtant elle parlait avec tellement d'assurance et de conviction...

« **Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes apparu comme par magie dans l'eau...** »

Ses propres mots lui semblaient stupides. Cet inconnu allait la prendre pour une folle. Elle ne voulait pas cela. On l'avait déjà regardée comme s'il faillait qu'elle aille dans un asile, et elle détestait ça. Mais le jeune homme regarda un instant la mer où brillait le reflet du ciel rougeoyant du coucher de soleil avant de dire :

« **C'est exact. Sally, tu comprendras bien que je ne voulais pas que tu te noie.** »

Elle tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom – encore. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait raison ? Il l'avait approuvée ? Il devait être encore plus fou qu'elle. Il devait être un stalker, il devait... Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle était plutôt impressionnée. Il dégageait de la puissante. Et elle avait l'impression de le connaître, cet homme. Il la regarda avec un sourire tendre et elle n'eut vraiment plus le courage de se tenir éloigné de lui.

« ** Je dois dire que ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.**

**- Quelqu'un comme moi ? **demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

**- Quelqu'un capable de voir à travers la Brume.**

**- La Brume ? **»

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sally alors que celle-ci rougissait incontrolablement. Il paraissait soudainement si sérieux.

« **Tu m'as vu apparaître dans l'eau n'est – ce – pas ? C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tu vois des choses étranges, non ?** (Il attendit que Sally ait hoché la tête pour reprendre.) **Ca veut dire que tu peux voir à travers la brume magique. Et tu peux voir quand je mens.** »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, ses paupières se fermant et s'ouvrant à une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'elle assimilait l'information. Elle savait que cette fois il disait la vérité. Elle n'était pas folle. Il avait surgit de l'eau. Il l'avait sauvé.

« **Mais qui êtes-vous ?** »

La jeune femme le regarda, incrédule, alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas en souriant. Il lui lança un regard malicieux, comme s'il n'attendait que de lui dire qui il était réellement.

Le vent monta soudainement.

« **Tu n'as pas une petite idée** **?** »

Sally ne répondit pas. Non, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être. Elle savait juste, et elle en était sûre, qu'il ne s'appelait pas Patrick.

« **Mon nom est Poséidon. **»

Quand son nom retentit, une vague se jeta sur la plage provoquant un magnifique effet avec des reflets d'arc-en-ciel derrière lui. Sally écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça devait être une blague, c'était obligé. Il devait se moquer d'elle, arranger la situation à son avantage...

Pourtant, il avait une sorte d'aura irréelle et Sally su au fond d'elle même qu'il ne mentait pas.

« **Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes...**

**- Oui, je suis un dieu.**

**- Vous êtes le dieu de la Mer.** »

Poséidon eut un sourire satisfait. Il s'approcha de Sally en déboutonnant sa chemise bleue. La New – Yorkaise n'osait osait bouger. Elle retenait même son souffle. Le dieu posa son vêtement sur ses épaules dénudées et la regarda tendrement.

« **Tu vas attraper froid.** »

Elle le fixa, sans rien faire. C'était comme si elle était à présent incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. L'homme sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et la porta comme une princesse. Il l'emmena dans son bungalow, au bord de la plage et la déposa dans son lit.

« **Tu dois être fatiguée, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.** »

Il mit le drap au-dessus de son corps et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Puis il s'écarta et se retourna pour repartir d'où il était venu sans u mot de plus.

« **Reste.** »

Sally avait attrapé son bras. Elle rougit devant la familiarité qu'elle avait montrée envers le dieu de l'Olympe, mais elle ne le lâcha pour autant. Poséidon se retourna et la regarda de ses prunelles d'océan. Il y avait un éclat à l'intérieur qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Lentement, le Maitre de la Mer vint vers le lit de Sally. Il s'assit sur celui-ci sans quitter des yeux la jeune mortelle. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était terriblement séduisant sans sa chemise.

« **Sally.** »

Le dieu se mordit la lèvre et Sally se demanda bien pourquoi. Elle le tenait toujours, avait toujours sa chemise sur ses épaules et était enivrée de son odeur salée.

Poséidon se rapprocha lentement, son regard perçant scrutait la brune et semblait la transpercer de part en part, provoquant encore en elle les étranges picotements.

« **Je dois partir, tu dois te reposer...** »

Sally entendit bien ce que disaient ses paroles, pourtant sa voix semblait dire tout à fait autre chose. Il voulait rester autant que Sally le voulait. Il essayait bien de résister à cette attraction qui agitait tous les sens de la jeune fille. Elle ne lâchait pas son poignée, même si elle arrivait à peine à en faire le tour.

Poséidon continua de se rapprocher. Ses lèvres finirent inévitablement par se poser sur celles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et apprécia cet instant divin. C'était son premier baiser. Et elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque du dieu, faisant tomber la chemise sur le lit.

Le brun s'écarta lentement, mais resta à quelques centimètres de Sally. Il la fixa et elle eut l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux verts d'eau. Elle lui sourit. Après quelques secondes où il ne fit que la scruter, Poséidon lui sourit à son tour. Ils échangèrent alors un deuxième baiser, plus passionné.

Le dieu se pencha lentement. Sally se retrouva allongée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle aurait dû être effrayée. Et elle l'aurait été si l'homme qui avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches n'était pas Poséidon. Elle éprouver un sentiment de confiance aveugle envers lui. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Le brun s'écarta une deuxième fois pour regarder Sally. Elle semblait si belle ainsi. Ses boucles brunes étaient éparpillées sur l'oreiller, autour de sa tête. Ses mains étaient posées sur les biceps tout juste bien musclés de son sauveur. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme rapide. Et ses yeux brulaient de désir.

« **Sally, on ne devrait pas… C'est dangere…** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune mortelle l'avait embrassé. Et se fut assez pour qu'il baisse ses dernières défenses. Il se laissa aller, embrassant Sally plus passionnément encore. Il caressa son corps et sourit en sentant la jeune femme frissonner.

« **Poséidon…** »

Pendant une nuit, le dieu marin oublia ses devoirs, il oublia ses pouvoirs, ses frères, sa femme, il oublia la Grande Prophétie et son identité. Il ne put oublier son nom, car Sally ne cesser de le répéter entre ses baisers. Pendant une merveilleuse longue nuit, il aima Sally Jackson sans penser aux conséquences.

Sally se réveilla sourire aux lèvres le lendemain. Elle s'habilla. Puis son regard tomba sur la chemise bleue laissée sur le sol du bungalow. Elle l'enfila, profita de la délicieuse odeur de mer qui y été imprégnée. Elle sortit ensuite, pour trouver Poséidon. Il se tenait face à l'océan, comme quand elle s'était réveillée la veille. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se posta à sa droite, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'horizon.

« **Sally…** »

Ce fut tout ce que le dieu dit. Sa voix était terriblement triste. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Son visage était dépourvu de son sourire. Elle posa une main sur son bras. Il posa enfin son regard sur elle.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sally, une boulle au fond de la gorge.**

**- On n'aurait pas dû…** »

Ces mots lui firent effet comme un coup de poignard. Elle détourna les yeux, pour que Poséidon ne voie pas les larmes qui y naissaient. Elle releva le menton et déclara :

« **Je ne regrette rien.** »

Le dieu de l'Olympe posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la tourna vers lui pour qu'elle soit forcée de le regarder. Il était si sérieux.

« **Tu ne comprends pas ! Si mes frères l'apprennent… Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Je voulais te sauver, pas te condamner !**

**- Je t'aime.** »

Poséidon resta sans voix.

**« Sally…**

**- Je t'aime. Je ne dis pas cela à la légère ! Je t'aime.** »

Il la dévisagea avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. Il posa son front sur celui de la brune et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps indéfini, à écouter les vagues s'écraser sur le sable.

« **Moi aussi**. »

Finalement Poséidon s'écarta et regarda le ciel.

« **Il est temps pour toi de rentrer à New-York. Mais souviens-toi, si jamais tu es en danger, viens ici. Je serais toujours là pour toi**. »

Un mois passa. Sally n'arrivait pas à se sortir Poséidon de la tête. Elle était tout le temps dans les nuages. Elle avait envie d'aller à Montauk. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait continuer ses études.

Deux mois passèrent. La voix sensuelle du dieu la hantait jour et nuit. C'était devenu une obsession. C'était une habitude de penser à lui. Elle souriait toujours tristement, son rêves était toujours le même.

Trois mois passèrent. La voiture de Sally s'arrêta devant son bungalow d'été. Elle sortit du véhicule et courut vers la plage. Il se tenait là, face à la mer.

« **Poséidon !** »

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Sally avait déjà passé ses bras autour de son cou. Le dieu se figea. Elle pleurait.

« **Sally ?**

**- Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis déso..**

**- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** »

La jeune mortelle ravala un sanglot. Elle se détacha de l'homme qu'elle aimait à tel point que son cœur la brulait quand elle pensait à lui. Elle l'aimait. Mais il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour. Pas comme elle l'attendait du moins.

« **Je suis enceinte.** »

Poséidon posa sa main chaude sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il chassa ses larmes d'un mouvement du pouce. Il déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur son front. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, Sally fut surprise de voir que son regard était tendre.

« **Ce n'est pas grave, Sally. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureux. Je t'aime, Sally. Tu es forte, tu sauras parfaitement le protéger. N'aie pas peur.** »

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle huma sa délicieuse odeur salée. Ses propos de répétaient dans sa tête, l'apaisant un peu plus à chaque fois.

« **Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne se reverra plus ?**

**- On se reverra Sally. Mais très peu. Il faut que je me tienne éloigné, pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé. Il ne faut pas ma famille apprenne son existence. Tu devrais veiller sur lui, Sally. Je sais que tu en es capable. Et moi, je veillerai sur vous.** »

Un sourire orna le visage de Sally.

« **C'est un garçon.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Hum, hum.** »

Poséidon sourit à son tour. Il ne se lassait pas de bercer la jeune mortelle, profitant de la moindre seconde en sa compagnie. Une idée lui vint en tête.

« **Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?**

**- Percée**. »

Le dieu fut surpris. Elle n'avait pas hésité la moindre seconde. Elle avait dû avoir longuement réfléchis pour lui donner le nom d'un héros, d'un fils de Zeus qui plus est. Mais Sally ne faisait rien sans se soucier des conséquences.

**« Pourquoi Percée** **?** demanda-t-il.

**- Parce que c'est l'un des rares héros qui a une fin heureuse. J'espère que notre bébé aura autant de chance que lui.** »

Poséidon sourit. Il se pencha et embrassa Sally une dernière fois, avant de disparaitre en écume de mer.


End file.
